Kindred Souls
by DaMayanKing
Summary: Hi this is my first story its gonna be about an OC so if you don't like then you don't have to read it. It's about a boy growing up as an outsider in a village he's always been in he looks different he acts different and the only friend he has is an annoying blond kid. This is his story of how he deals with it the good and the bad. Not Yaoi or anything like that or any pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Terrible Threats **

**AN: Welcome all to MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! Thank you, thank you your far too kind for me.**

**Well as for This story as I said its going to be very OC centric focusing around Taki. ****Say hi ****Taki. **

**Taki: Hello.**

** Chapter will be short you have been warned. and for all the people out there pay attention I'm only doing this once I Do Not Own Naruto...or Taki apparently.**

**That's all folks as I said this is my First story reviews would be welcome.**

A Kiri shinobi ran through the forests surrounding the village of Konoha. She was bleeding bad from the wounds that adorned her body close to her chest she held a small baby boy with a jagged scar running down his left eye a symbol of what lied inside. This was a special boy for he held the Sanbi within his body the people of Kiri didn't understand this and coupled with the fact that he had a bloodline he might've well been evil incarnate. So a few days after he was was born she began writing to the Hokage about her child, knowing the old man had a weak spot for children hoping that he would take the child and raise him in a safe environment. At first she thought she would've been blown off, she was nothing but a mere Chuunin writing a Kage for Kami's sake! But her letters were answered and by the next day she was gone to take her child to a location in the Land of Fire. And everything was going fine she made it too the Land of Fire very easliy no one had seemed to following her but then out of nowhere they struck pelting her with kunai luckily she was very close to location. She poured every ounce of her charkra in to her legs and ran and she made it to the clearing and saw the Hokage's smiling face. "Ahh it's ni-" was all she heard before it went black a kunai piercing her skull.

The Sandaime saw the woman he had wrote come busting out of the trees his anbu guard tensed before he began "Ahh it's nice..." as he trailed off he saw her slump to the ground lifeless a kunai deep in her skull a Hunter-Nin appearing next her body pulling the kunai out. The baby began crying "Crow teach these Shinobi who's country their in and that we don't like uninvited guests" as he finish speaking the both hunter-nin fell trapped in a genjutsu, a painful one if their expression was any give away. "Bring me the baby and, burn Miss Hōzuki's body if you don't mind." "Hai, Hokage-Sama" was the only response. As the baby boy was brought to the old man, he inside the baby's blanket to find a scroll about the Hōzuki hiden jutsu, Suika no Jutsu which allowed the user's body to become liquid. Their was a second scroll along with the first with a seal that he assumed would only open with Taki's chakra. Well with that settled he and his anbu, finished with their task left to return to the village a new addition in tow.

**Taki: ...So I'm a Baby? **

**Me: For now. **

**Taki: Seems Legit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I'm back uh for now this chapters are gonna be short because I'm trying to build myself to writing like 10,000 words a chapter next update will be Wednesday for those who read this okay well here you are, enjoy!**

As young Taki grew up he had no friends and to tell the truth he didn't mind people we're stupid to not want to play with him because of his light blue hair or that he had a scar over his eye, fuck them he didn't need them. So he was lonely that is until he join the Academy here he met Naruto a loud obnoxious blonde pain in the ass. At first he hated the boy with a passion he was weak, wore kill me orange, he couldn't throw kunai straight, hell he couldn't even make a single bunshin without it looking like it was about to keel over or was transparent (truth be told he couldn't either, but he could make a damn good Mizubunshin). Shortly though Taki began warming up to the boy who would become Hokage listening to his rants about how everyone would love him and respect him, his never give-up attitude, but the main reason they ended up becoming friends was the glares, the indifference, the piss poor attitudes Naruto would get from the villagers. It made him realize he wasn't the only outsider in the village, that he had someone to relate to in this village who would understand, someone to share his time with so wouldn't have to be so damn lonely in this lifetime.

He had spent his early years at an orphanage until he became eight, at which point the Hokage asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, a civilian or a shinobi.

"Shinobi." he told him

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want my life to have meaning, I want to protect you and the village anyway I can."

"Why? I thought you said no one liked you here." he ask.

"Because if I do no one will think of me as an outsider, and maybe I can make some friends." he told him with all the conviction he could muster.

"Good, good, my boy well here you go" he said handing him some keys to an apartment " This is you new home get your thing and I'll take you there. Children at the academy are not allowed to stay at the orphanage." He nooded and grabbed his clothes and went with the old man to his new home.

Soon after the old man left Taki noticed two scrolls laying on his new table 'huh i guess he left them for me' he walked up and picked up the first one he opened it and it read:

_"Taki this is your mother I'm writing this if I don't make it with you to Konoha. Know that you are not originally from there you are from Kirigakure as was your family. That other scrolls is all that remains of your family's jutsu everything else was lost, stolen, or destroyed. I hope you like it there and that the people are good to you and that you aren't being bullied by anyone. If they are I swear, but that's besides the point. If you are reading this it's because you have chosen to become a shinobi, which I am so happy for. It's a hard life but i hope you succeed and become one of the greatest like your Cousin Mangetsu who was the strongest of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū capable of using all the blades. The other scroll I don't want you to open until you have good enough chakra control, at least genin level, and always remember that I love you __-Mom  
_

By the end of it he was holding back his tears finally understanding why he felt like an outsider in this village, why he looked so different from everyone else. His blue hair, his light blue eyes. It all made more sense to him now, but ultimately didn't matter he would be the best the world had ever seen he owed it to his mother who had lost everything to bring him to this village to be happy and safe.

He made it to the academy the next day early, ready to do anything to further his own goals. He blazed through the exams they gave him to judge his amount of chakra, his intelligence, and his physical aptitude, which told them whether he could cut it as a shinobi which he passed with flying colors possessing more chakra than most Chunins did, an above average Intelligence, and to be in average physical condition. It wouldn't be until his last year in the academy that he opened the scroll his mother gave him finding his clan Secret Jutsu and using it on himself to become a full fledged member of his clan, and learning some of the easier jutsu in the scroll saving the rest until he had someone to properly watch over him so he didn't acdentally kill himself, he did learn however the Mizubunshin no Jutsu, Kirigakure no Jutsu, Suiton: Mizurappa, and Suiton: Teppōdama. This was also the year he met Naruto, the only other person in his age group that could understand his loneliness, as he found out.

**Taki:Cool I'm gonna kick some ass.**

**Me:Oh course just who the hell do you think I am?**

**Taki:...A shitty writer?**

**Me:Right!**


End file.
